Kyle's new bedroom
by fanslash
Summary: Stan comes to visit Kyle's new house and is disgruntled by the lack of attention he's receiving against the almighty facebook. Slash, Style, Stan/Kyle. Pretty much PWP.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South Park or any of its characters._ **  
>Warnings: <strong>_Slash, slash, slash. Pretty much PWP, you have been warned. _

**This is the first one shot I've uploaded of my random South Park stories that I have saved, the next one will be Creek, feel free to suggest any couple after that:3**

* * *

><p>"Dude, your room looks like it belongs to a forty year old man." Stan commented, sniffing at the interior of his best friend's new surroundings.<p>

"What forty year old man listens to MC Dreidel?" Kyle asked, waving his hand limply at the poster hanging above his bed as he made his way over to the computer chair.

"A Jewish one." The brunet answered innocently. "No self respecting teenager would be caught dead listening to him either." He added as he slipped happily onto Kyle's new bed.

"No self respecting teenager would be caught smearing mud on his face and pretending to be a pioneer." Kyle muttered back, distracted by facebook and not turning his head.

"Dude, lame, I was ten and I saved our asses- get over it."

"Well boy-howdy, sure thing Not-Shaven Stan, we did'n want no Murderin' Murphy style thing now, did we?" Kyle said in a pretty impressive accent- impressive by Cartman's standard anyway as he swore Jew's couldn't do impressions. The redhead was so immersed in feeding his crops in 'farmville' that he didn't notice the slender arms of his friend slink around his neck until Stan's chin rested on his shoulder.

"I hate you." Stan responded chirpily, rolling his eyes at the level 34 farm in front of him.

"Aw, but I wuv you, Stanny." Kyle cooed, still staying in his fixed position. Finally, he sighed and leaned back, painfully pushing the wheels of his chair over Stan's uncovered feet.

"Jesus Christ, man!" Stan hissed, leaping backwards and lifting his knee up, massaging his right foot with his hands and forgetting that having both feet on the ground was rather essential when balancing. He tilted and wobbled and, fortunately, Kyle managed to rush to his side and grab his shoulders before the brunet could clumsily fall to the ground.

"Shit, dude." Kyle said, hurriedly surveying his friend in search for any sign of serious injury. To be frank, he saw nothing to be seriously worried about but Stan was- and will always be- a bit of a pussy, so he kept his eyes concerned and tried desperately to keep his eyebrows furrowed and not upturned in a sarcastic manner. "You alright? Sorry about that."

"I'm fine." Stan replied weakly. For someone who was significantly taller than Kyle, he sure as hell acted like a wimp when he wanted his best-friend's attention turned from facebook to himself.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Kyle pouted mockingly, his hands still resting lightly on the taller teen's shoulders in an attempt to steady him. To others this might seem like a strange suggestion to make to your straight, male best friend, but the duo had been through so much shit together that they could pretty much make any sort of inappropriate proposition and it would never be taken literally. Well, that was Kyle's thoughts on the matter at least.

Stan, however, had a feeling he had become lightheaded from the blood rushing away from his brain and to his foot, because that didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Not Kyle kissing his _foot, _no foot fetishes were the sort of thing Stan didn't get.

I mean, feet... seriously? They're like, the worst part of the human body. Kissing feet could be left for royalty, Stan just wanted Kyle's lips on him somewhere, and the most fitting place appeared to be on his own.

So Stan dipped his head down, subtly taking Kyle's lips within his own and pushing forward only slightly as he enjoyed the soft, yet noticeably dry, texture of the redhead's mouth. Kyle was frozen and began to feel almost as lightheaded as Stan, but was brought back to reality when Stan allowed his fingers to drape delicately across his cheek, tangle in his hair for a mere second and then abandon the touch to focus on the movement of his teeth- teasing Kyle's bottom lip by grazing it faintly. The redhead had made no move to respond, but had similarly not withdrawn, and was hopelessly willing his eyelids to stay open and not flutter closed like they were threatening to do. It felt like forever, but after not even a minute Stan retracted, narrowing his eyes devilishly as if daring Kyle to react and, apparently, forgetting all about his bruised foot.

"I-_dude, _I didn't mean literally." Kyle breathed, trying to grasp onto any logical thought.

"Shouldn't of offered if you weren't ready to pay up." Stan winked nonchalantly then made his way to flop on Kyle's bed once more, seemingly unaware of Kyle's cherry blush and stiff, unmoving stance. "So parents finally agreed to the double bed?" He said chattily, brushing the duvet calmly.

"Yeah." Kyle said, his voice lost in his throat and sounding more like a cough than an actual word as he wondered where the conversation was leading to. "Yeah, they er, said that they know they can trust me now. Plus I've got a bigger room now."

"So is this where the magic happened with Bebe?" Stan smirked, rolling over so he lay on his stomach, cheeks in his palms as he looked up at Kyle expectantly.

"Erm, yeah, about that..."

"Come on, dude, you've been super secretive since it happened."

"That's because it didn't happen." Kyle snapped, his fists clenched as he slowly spun to glance guiltily down at the confused brunet below him.

"It- but, but you told Kenny..."

"You really think I'd tell Kenny something like that before I told you?" Kyle said with a wry smile as he took to staring at his toes rather than meeting the intense sapphire gaze of Stan.

"Well, I did wonder, but Bebe came over and was all 'hey Kyle you should come over again, bla, bla, bla'." Stan crawled off the bed and bent down slightly to reach his best friend's eye level. "She lied for you?"

"I was bored of Kenny constantly taking the piss so I just blurted out some shit about Bebe. When I realised what I'd said I ran to her and explained, told her I'd sort it all out, but she said that I was a good guy and she agreed to just... go along with it. It's not like it made her look like a slag, we were sort of half together anyway." Kyle's confession didn't anger Stan, instead his face seemed to soften out and his eyes lighten considerably.

"So, you haven't had sex with her?" He inquired and Kyle shook his head. Stan leaned forward slowly. "Have you kissed her?" Kyle replied with a barely noticeable nod, too engrossed with the close proximity of Stan's face. Stan placed his cheek to Kyle's, his breath hot on Kyle's ear as his voice became a whisper. "She ever suck your dick?" Kyle gulped and stared as Stan moved to face his friend straight on, a new feeling of desire triggered within him from the dangerously sultry way the brunet had asked that question, as if it were a warning.

"No." He gasped, then lunged forward and placed both hands on Stan's jaw, bringing him forward into a harsher kiss. Stan was so taken aback that he stumbled slightly, causing his leg to hit the edge of Kyle's bed and both boys to tumble onto the unsuspecting bedsheets. This sudden movement caused the boys to break apart and Kyle, now straddling his friend, was lost for words once more.

"You _kissed _me." Stan said, as if confirming it for himself.

"You kissed me first!" Kyle argued back, ignoring the extreme heat he felt from the the area his thighs were sitting on Stan's.

"Yeah but you suggested it."

"It was a _joke, _and anyway you practically offered to suck my dick."

"It was an innocent question."

"Fuck that."

"Fuck you."

"And there you go again." Kyle smirked triumphantly, then lifted his leg up to leave but was greeted by a less-than-happy Stan who grabbed his knee and brought him falling back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, his tongue darting out to quickly moisten his bruised lips. Kyle mumbled something incoherently which sounded a lot like 'farmville' before Stan reached out and took hold of his upper arms. "No more facebook until I get some tongue." He grinned, pulling Kyle further on top of him before flipping them over so he was in control. Kyle had to take a moment to quickly come to terms with the extreme insanity of the situation- Stan Marsh was _straight,_ and so was he, so why were they kissing and flirting like it wasn't weird in the slightest. The honest truth was that Stan's mouth on his, Stan's knee slowly rubbing against his crotch, Stan's eyes staring lustfully at the Jewish boy strewn on the duvet- it felt so delightfully _right _that Kyle couldn't begin to feel guilty, although his confusion remained quite in tact.

But when Stan slowly rubbed his hand against the bulge in Kyle's jeans, rubbing slowly as he bit curiously at the sensitive spots of the redhead's neck, yeah, that wasn't normal.

"Stan, Stan we should probably-ugh- probably stop here." Kyle mumbled, suppressing the innate need to groan with pleasure as his touch became rougher and kisses more frequent and desperate.

"Mm hmm." Was the uninterested reply.

"Dude, I'm serious, we're like best friends."

"Best friends do this."

"_What _best friends do this?"

Stan contemplated this for a second, catching the eye of Kyle and trying to think of a well developed argument that would allow this to continue.

"We do." He said and leant down to catch the lips of his friend. To the redhead's annoyance, Kyle's body seemed to accept that as a reasonable, logical answer and he pushed into the kiss, letting his hands brush through the roots of Stan's hair whilst he melted into the feeling of having his friend so close. The movements became more rapid and restless as Stan grinded against Kyle, causing the redhead to gasp and provide an ample opportunity for Stan to let his tongue flitter inside and explore further. As the session became more heated, neither boys' minds were stable enough to conjure thoughts that went against what they were doing.

I mean, there was their religion.

And Wendy, but they weren't even going out anymore. She was hardly important.

Not now they were tangled together and fighting urgently to touch every inch of each other's body and Stan, to the surprise of Kyle, was the one to make the first move. Since when was Stan not crying in the corner at the thought of being sexually dominant? He was a fucking pussy.

"When the hell did you grow a pair?" Kyle managed to say as he arched backwards, Stan's cold hands washing over his chest as he moved further down, finally deciding to unbuckle Kyle's belt.

"When I realised that you were hot." Stan replied, his confidence appearing to wither as a blush formed on his cheeks. "You know, in a scrawny, ginger way."

"Me?" Kyle snorted. "Hot?"

"I don't know, you just have this weird self-righteousness and you stand up to what you believe and you have all this power and, dude, seriously, it makes you appear eight foot tall. Plus your hair's all curly and soft, I just wanna stick my face in it."

"Fag." Kyle muttered, but he grinned when Stan looked up at him. "Though, yeah, you're pretty hot too... just in the normal, aesthetically pleasing way."

"For that, kind sir, you shall receive a blow job!" Stan declared, pulling Kyle's skinny jeans off with a fair amount of difficulty. If they weren't best friends and at total ease with each other, this would be fucking awkward, and Stan's comment would have received a slap.

"You are so gay."

"In a minute you're gonna be thankful for that." Stan winked, breathing in slightly as he palmed Kyle through his boxers and prepared himself for the task at hand. "You do not know how much I've thought about doing this."

"You're serious?"

"Totally serious."

"Wow, tha- ah." Kyle was cut short by the feeling of Stan kissing his erection through the material of his boxers, pressing his lips lightly before using his fingertips to slowly drag down the elastic and reveal the very thing Stan had been envisaging for the past few months when lying alone in bed. Stan began to lightly peck the inside of Kyles leg, leaving a path of kisses as his finger calmly brushed the member.

"You sure I'm allowed to do this?" Stan asked, searching for confirmation on Kyle's flushed face. All the redhead could manage was a small nod, but that was enough for Stan to willingly make contact, pressing his lips to the tip.

Precum mixed with saliva as Stan fought to lap up every inch of Kyle he could, groaning as Kyle's hips bucked forward and caused the redhead's stiff cock to penetrate further into his friend's mouth. The groan sent a new wave of euphoric vibrations to attack Kyle's senses, leaving him sweating, panting and writhing for more as he clung helplessly to his sheets. Stan used his tongue to trail a prominent vein whilst his thumb swiped the head and fingers began to pump slowly to make up for the loss of his warm mouth. He began kissing the inside of Kyle's thighs again, pressing his lips to every intimate part, and smirking at Kyle's mumbles of passion he tried to disguise by keeping his teeth firmly clenched.

"What was that?" Stan mused sweetly, moving his wrist more vigorously as Kyle fell into bliss beneath him.

"Fu-again.." He moaned involuntarily, lips now parted with pleasure and eyes squeezed shut, sweat adding shine to his red complexion.

"Do what again?" Stan grinned, drunk with the power of having Kyle at his mercy.

"Fuck, Stan!" He shrieked breathlessly, "Ju-just... do it again."

"It would be my pleasure." Stan replied, pressing his lips teasingly up Kyle's member before taking the tip into his mouth and humming as he slid his moist mouth down and up, down and up, down and up until Kyle had his hand firmly tangled in Stan's black hair and was squeezing so tight it was almost painful. It may have been to the lack of Kyle's experience in this matter, but Stan was _really _good at using his mouth and tongue, fuck even his teeth seemed to graze him ever so slightly and add that extra tingle of please.

"Have you, h-have you ever done thi- ah, this before?" He stumbled, cursing under his breath throughout as the feeling grew and grew. "A-actually, don't answer that, jus-just keep, oh, going."

Stan continued bobbing his head, tasting Kyle and using one hand to pump him and the other to rub himself above his jeans as the sound of Kyle's continuous moans made him harder by the second. Soon the feeling of pleasure became too overwhelming, clouding Kyle's thoughts as he saw only white. He let out a final outcry as he reached his limit, holding on tightly to Stan while his whole body tensed. Stan leisurely licked up the excess substance, grimacing at the taste and texture of swallowing but, overall, looking extremely proud of himself. Stan placed his hands either side of Kyle's shoulders, leaning down to kiss his red, hot nose (warmth wise, not looks- once again, noses, seriously? Feet was bad enough. Sure a kiss on the nose is cute but it's hardly erotic) and smiling at the devastatingly sexy scene before him.

"I love you, dude." Stan said, collapsing next to his friend and resting his head against Kyle's chest. "Like, in the gay way."

Kyle was still recovering, his mind a blur as he processed this information.

"Yeah." Kyle said, snuggling down to Stan's level so their foreheads touched. "Yeah, I think I love you too."

"In the gay way?"

"In the super-gay way."

"And no more Bebe?"

"The only reason she went along with that lie was because she wanted to be my beard."

"So, we're the first to christen this bed." Stan grinned, fingering the creases of the duvet as if king of this certain piece of furniture.

"Christen is such an inappropriate word in more than one sense, dude." Kyle laughed, placing his hand in Stan's.

"_You're _an inappropriate word."

"You're a fag."

"Love you."

"So are we like... boyfriends now?"

"I don't know, that's pretty faggy."

"Because if we are, I will have to update my facebook relationship status."

"Dear God I hate you so much." Stan said, kissing the redhead firmly on the lips.


End file.
